Life in the Future
by insomniacbookworm
Summary: So, Arthur's finally woken up. And the prophecy will come to pass. Eventually. There's a lot of work to do first. Poor Merlin. Drabble series.
1. Waking Up

AN: I've never done drabbles before. So far I think I'm doing pretty well. These are all set in future times.

And hey, this is my first Merlin story! With three more in the works, but they won't be showing up very soon.

Disclaimer: Um, are these necessary? I do not own Merlin.

Anyway, read on!

* * *

The once had ended. The king was dead, his loyal followers, too. The queen reigned, and the warlock survived.

The future began when they met on a street.

"Arthur!"

"Sorry?"

Like any old friends…

"Do I know you?"

"Yes! I mean… no?"

…It might take them a while to get back into gear.

"You sound uncertain."

"…I suppose I am."

But all they need is one good memory.

"You know, you do look rather familiar."

"I should hope so. I washed your socks for years, you prat."

After that, it'd be easy.

"Wait a – _Merlin_!"

"Arthur!"

Long live the King.


	2. Getting Adjusted and Glasses

_Getting Adjusted_

"So you woke up two days ago with no memory of pretty much anything and the first thing you do is take a walk?" Merlin stared incredulously at Arthur.

"Yeah."

"There must have been _something_ else."

"Well, there was this nagging in the back of my skull, something calling out. I suppose that was what led me to you."

"Or you're luckier than Leon. Look, you'll have to take the couch, so I'll get more blankets. There's food in the cupboard. I know Gwen's not here, so don't set anything on fire…"

"Merlin?"

The other man looked up.

"Thank you."

.~.~.~.~.

_Glasses_

"Merlin, what are those things on your face?"

Merlin started tapping his cheeks and forehead, trying to find whatever had set Arthur off this time. His fingers landed on the thin wire frames perched on his nose. "These? They're glasses, Arthur. You've seen glasses before."

"Well, yes. I know what they are –"

"Then why did you ask?"

"I wanted to know why _you_ are wearing them."

"Arthur, my eyes haven't been newly reborn like yours. I actually had to live with this pair for a thousand years. I wouldn't be surprised if my eyesight was worse than Gaius' by now."

* * *

I have another two chapters ready, but hey, if anyone wants to give me some prompts... (And yes, other characters will be appearing. Very soon.)

Reviews are nice.


	3. Leon

Here's a three in one with the return of our favorite semi-immortal knight.

* * *

A car door slammed, leaving the two back seat occupants in silence. But not for long. Three… two… one…

"This is all your fault, you know." Ah, there it is.

"My fault? How is my fault? You were the one shouting in the middle of the block about the return of the Dorocha. Nearly gave that old woman a heart attack."

"Watch who you're calling old, Merlin."

Merlin grinned. "Of course, sire. But you have to agree that I've aged rather well compared to - "

A head leaned in the front window. "Now explain why I'm arresting you two again?"

.

"_Leon_!"

"How do you know my name?"

"We're your friends!"

"Sort of…" Merlin added.

"You can't arrest us!"

Leon sighed. He was used to this. 'Oh, it wasn't my fault, here's why…' Seriously, they had been caught red handed. "Why would I be friends with two idiots?"

"Well that wasn't very nice."

"Not very like Leon at all."

"You're just too used to him following all your commands." Arthur shoved Merlin, who rebounded against the door and fell against Arthur. The handcuffs made it extremely difficult to regain their original positions.

"Right. Buckle up. The station's just around the corner."

.

"Wait!" Merlin lunged forward, grasping at Leon's exposed elbow. "You have to remember!"

The older man's eyes clouded over, as if seeing a different reality. Then he blinked, and appeared more aware than even before.

"Merlin? Arthur? What are you two doing?"

"Getting arrested, apparently."

"Arthur, shut up. Leon's back."

Arthur gaped at the former servant. "I bet you've been waiting a thousand years for that."

"You bet."

"So you're alive, then?" Leon seemed to forget their predicament.

"Yep. So are you. I take it you've not been wandering around like Merlin here for the last couple centuries?"

"Uh, no…"

* * *

AN: I have another two chapters ready, but hey, if anyone wants to give me some prompts... (And yes, other characters will be appearing. Very soon.)

Reviews are nice.


End file.
